Así de simple es el amor
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: El amor no tiene por que ser complicado ¿o si? Bueno Len y Rin se lo complican demaciado sin darse cuenta de que solo hace falta una puequeña accion y unas cuantas palabras para desir todo lo que se siente.


Así de simple es el amor.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Len y Rin Kagamine se encontraban tirados en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo, mientras un silencio tranquilizante inundaba la habitación, habitación que compartían de toda la vida, en donde se encontraban sus camas separadas una de la otra por una distancia de un par de metros.

Ambos se encontraban en un estado parecido a la confusión, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, tan simple, que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Todo había empezado en hacia unos minutos, mientras Rin se encontraba llorando sentada en su cama, cuando su hermano gemelo había entrado de manera sorpresiva, sin haberle dado tiempo a su hermana de limpiar sus lagrimas, o de ocultarlas, o de simplemente haber fingido haber estado haciendo otra cosa.

El hecho de haber encontrado a su hermana llorando, era algo bastante preocupante, hasta hace unos minutos ella se encontraba cenando muy tranquila al lado de él y de sus padres, así que decido preguntar, —Rin, hermana ¿Pero qué es lo que tienes, porque lloras?— . "¿Cuál es la causa de que tus hermosos ojos se llenen de lagrimas?" pregunto Len es su mente, esperando a que de alguna manera su hermana lo hubiera escuchado en su pensamiento.

—Nada, no tengo nada.— "Excepto el hecho de que tu nunca me amaras" Respondió Rin mientras pensaba en lo lamentable que era el que su hermano nunca le fuera a corresponder el terrible sentimiento de amor prohibido que ella sentía.

Porque así era, la pequeña Rin había caído enamorada de su propio hermano gemelo desde hacia ya dos años, pero por supuesto, como cualquier otra persona con sentido común, había decidido mantener ese sentimiento en secreto. Y lo peor de todo era que, su hermano correspondía ese sentimiento sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

—Vamos Rin se que estabas llorando, dime la verdad.— El rubio se acerco hasta el borde de la cama en donde su hermana se encontraba sentada, "por favor Rin, no me mientas, no soporto que me mientas, me haces daño cada vez que lo haces, por favor no lo hagas". El solo pensamiento de que su queridísima hermana le mintiera, hacia que el corazón der rubio se estrujara del dolor. —Dime por favor que es lo que te pasa.— "Por favor dime que es lo que te ocurre y hare cualquier cosa por ti, lo que sea, no importa que", Len se sentó en la cama al lado de su gemela y tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas.

—Bueno es que,— "Es que no te puedo amar como yo quiero, no puedo abrazarte y besarte como mas que una hermana, eso es lo que me pasa", pensó Rin con tristeza mientras tomaba con firmeza las manos de su hermano. — Me da un poco de tristeza el que pases tanto tiempo con Miku y con Neru, y que tu y yo, ya no pasemos tanto tiempo como antes.— Dijo con tranquilidad intentado no decir lo que realmente pensaba, "No solo me da tristeza, me da rabia, rabia infinita el no poder alejar a esas zorras de tu lado y ser yo quien se a la única que tus ojos vean, por eso estoy llorando, idiota."

—Oh, Rin perdóname por eso, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal por eso.— "Oh Dios mío, Rin, mi amada Rin, perdóname por haberte lastimado de esa manera, es todo culpa de esas desgraciadas, ellas son las que se acercaron a mí, perdóname mi niña amada". Era la verdad que Len no había buscado la compañía de Miku o de Neru, eran ellas quien se sentaban junto a él en las clases o en el almuerzo, y que no lo dejaban de acosar ni un solo minuto, pero él no podía hacer nada, en primer lugar porque, bueno, el se consideraba un caballero con todas las mujeres, y decirle a alguna de ellas que fuera a joder a otra persona, no era para nada un acto de caballerosidad, y en segundo lugar, porque no pensaba que eso molestara a Rin. Pero ahora que los sabia, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. —Si te molesta que pases mucho tiempo con ellas, pues les diré que necesito pasar más tiempo con mi hermanita y listo, ¿Te parece?— "Di que si Rin, di que si, y las mandare al demonio a las dos, siempre que sea por estar contigo no me interesa si le tengo que destrozar el corazón a esas arpías, siempre que sea solo yo con quien estés." Pensó esto último un poco esperanzado de que el rechazo a sus acosadoras lograra acercarlo mas a una relación amorosa.

—Bueno, no es que quiera que las hagas sentir mal,— "¡Si, si, si, si! Destroza a ese par de cerdas, quiero verlas llorar, quiero verlas sufrir, quiero verlas arrepentirse de haber sentido algo por ti" Celebraba Rin en el interior de su mente por su victoria sobre sus contrincantes de amor, —Pero si me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, como hermanos, pos supuesto.— "Y no solo como hermanos, quiero estar contigo como tu pareja, como tu novia, como tu amante, e incuso como tu esposa, si eso, me gustaría ser la única mujer de tu vida de manera oficial, que todas las demás supieran que eres solo mío" fantaseaba Rin de manera melancólica teniendo siempre en cuenta el que nada de eso era posible.

—De acuerdo, si quieres que pasemos más tiempo juntos, como hermanos, entonces pasaremos más tiempo juntos— "todo sea por estar más tiempo contigo mi pequeña nena hermosa, mi niña de mi corazón, mi adorada hermanita". Len se acerco hasta más a rin y le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño y hermandad, pero por sobretodo eso, amor.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Len, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.— "Si, sabía que me pertenecías solo a mí, tomen esto Miku y Neru, pueden joderse, porque Len es solo mío". Abrazo con más fuerza a su posesión.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante un buen rato dejando que la tranquilidad y la paz se apoderara del momento, un momento único para ambos.

De la manera más lenta que pudo, Len retiro el abrazo y se levantó y se dirijo a su cama con todo el pesar del mundo. Mientras se estaba alejando, pesaba en lo doloroso que era separarse de ella.

—Espera Len, no te vayas— "No quiero que te alejes, por favor quédate a mi lado". Rin empezó a sentir la necesidad de regresar al lado de su hermano. —Esto… ¿puedo dormir contigo?— "si por favor di que si, y seré la mujer más feliz de la tierra" pensó Rin entusiasmada, después de todo ¿a quién no le agradaría compartir la cama con Len?

—¿Dormir?— Pregunto un poco confundido Len, "¿para que dormir si podríamos usar la cama para otras cosas mejores?" este ultimo pensamiento izo que el rostro de Len tomara un ligero color rojo. —Claro que podemos dormir juntos— "Claro que jamás te lastimaría mi Rin hermosa, nunca que haría nada, nada que tu no quisieras claro"

Rin dio una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento a su hermano y ambos se dirigieron a sus propios baños, colocados a los dos lados opuestos de la habitación. Ambos se cambiaron a sus pijamas, y sin decir más palabras entraron a la cama del rubio.

De esta manera, ambos terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama. Solo eso, un par de hermanos gemelos durmiendo en la misma cama. Y esto sería así de simple de no ser por los sentimientos de amor que ambos ocultaban. Eran un par de adolecentes que se amaban mutuamente sin saberlo, dormidos en la misma cama, ¿existe algo más peligroso que eso?

Pero algo como dormir juntos no era lo que los había dejado en el estado de confusión descrito al principio. Para eso se necesito que ocurrieran cierta serie de eventos, que serán descritos a continuación.

Todo comenzó cuando el éxtasis de Rin, provocado por estar durmiendo al lado del ser que, a su propio juicio, era el ser más perfecto de la creación, comenzó a desaparecer.

Y lentamente, su mundo de ilusiones en donde ella y Len eran un par de novios, comenzó a desaparecer, para ser sustituido por la cruel realidad, una cruel realidad que le decía que la razón por la cual Len le estaba dejando dormir en la misma cama que él mientras le abrazaba, era por amor, si efectivamente, era por amor, pero por amor de hermanos, amor fraternal y nada mas. La mente de Rin le empezó a jugar malas pasadas recordándole que, aunque en esta ocasión, su intento de hacer que Len se alejara de sus acosadoras, había sido un éxito, en el futuro, llegaría alguien que, sin lugar a dudas, le quitaría lo que, desde el nacimiento, le pertenecía por derecho a ella.

Y fue así como su mente, empezó a dar rienda suelta a las miles probabilidades que existían de que alguien le robara al amor de su vida. Después de todo, el mundo estaba lleno de millones de mujeres diferentes, cada una más perfecta que la anterior, y sobre todo, más perfectas que ella. Esto era perfectamente probable, ¿que era lo que le aseguraba que, solo por el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de su hermano, este le no se acercaría a nadie? Absolutamente nada.

Había logrado alejar a Miku y a Neru, cierto, pero había que recordar que estas dos "escorias", ni siquiera eran de agrado de Len, al contrario, Len había expresado en varias ocasiones, lo mucho que ellas le desesperaban. Pero y si llegaba alguien que enserio le agradara a Len, ¿Qué es lo que haría? Si le dijera que se alejara de ella, obviamente Len haría caso omiso a las peticiones de su hermana, ya que en muchas ocasiones, el amor por una mujer es mayor que el amor por una simple harmana.

El pensamiento de que Len se encontraría con su mujer perfecta, empezó a invadir la cabeza de Rin, dejándola sin posible escapatoria de la realidad, mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba que todos esos pensamientos se borraran con un bello sueño, en donde muy probablemente Len y ella serian los protagonistas.

Pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. El pensamiento de una mujer, llevándose a su Len, era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Su adorado gemelo encontraría su "mujer ideal", la haría su amiga, su pareja, su novia, su amante, su esposa y finalmente, la madre de sus hijos, y en ese punto, habría perdido a su hermano. Y quien sabe, no tenía por qué ser necesariamente una mujer, ¿bien podía ser un hombre?, después de todo, Len tenía demasiados "amigos cercanos" a su alrededor, y Rin dudaba de las intenciones de algunos.

Toda esta clase de pensamientos "realistas" fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por una sensación de presión sobre sus labios, bastante cálida y dulce, imposible de identificar son es solo sentir, así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que esa presión tan cálida y tan dulce no era otra cosa que los vírgenes labios de Len.

Al parecer, pensamientos parecidos a los de Rin, comenzaron a inundar al mente de Len, pero a diferencia de su hermana, el decidió apagarlos, no intentando dormirse, sino, observando la imagen del ángel que se encontraba a su lado. Observar esos ojos cerrados, ese cabello perfecto esa piel tan perfectamente suave y blanca, junto con esos labios, ligeramente rojos, era simplemente irresistible. Así que, aprovechando que su hermana nunca lo sabría, aprovecho para dar su primer beso a esa que tanto amaba, y la que no se esperaba, era que ella estuviera despierta en ese momentos, aunque lo que menos se esperaba, era que ese beso estuviera siendo correspondido.

De esta manera, ambos empezaron a besarse, y sin darse cuenta el oxigeno empezó a aumentar su requerimiento, razón por la cual ambos se vieron forzados a separarse.

Al verse a los ojos, miles de preguntas empezaron a volar por la mente de ambos, pero fue Rin quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

"Buena pregunta" pensó Len.

¿Qué le diría? "Vi que tenias algo sucio en el labio, e intente quítatelo con los míos", o quizá, "es que vi como respirabas con dificultad y decidí darte respiración de boca a boca". Pero de todas las escusas que puedo haber ofrecido, decidió decir.

—Porque te amo.—

¡Bravo, Len bravo! Le has confesado tu amor incestuoso prohibido a tu hermana, le grito su parte razonable del cerebro.

"¡Asqueroso animal incestuoso!" se imagino Len que sería la única respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero no. En vez de eso, esta solo se le acerco mas, dándole un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

—¡Yo también te amo!— Dijo casi gritando la rubia, ahora con un sonrojo en la cara, que era mas que notable incluso en la oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

Después de esto Len no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazar a su hermana a la vez que la besaba en los labios y Rin, decidió no quedarse atrás, así que también lo abrazo con fuerza, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran hasta quedar en medio de la habitación, sobre el suelo alfombrado, ambos boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del techo.

Había ocurrido tan simple y tan rápido que para ambos, había sido demasiado, y encontraban en un estado parecido a la confusión. ¡Y cómo no!, hacia tan solo unos segundos sus mentes habían estado llenos de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, como los celos, la envidia, el abandono, la tristeza, la melancolía, en fin, mil y un palabras que describían sentimientos diferentes. Y tan solo en un par de segundos, ambos habían declarado su amor con un beso y no más de tres palabras, cuatro para Rin.

Así de simple había sido, y todos los pensamientos que en un principio habían expresado en su mente habían desaparecido.

Ambos seguían tirados en el suelo, tomados de las manos, voltearon a verse con las miradas confundidas, las cuales cambiaron inmediatamente, por miradas de felicidad, felicidad por el hecho de que su amor era correspondido.

Ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo, y se abrazaron, volviendo a juntar sus labios con pasión y dulzura.

—Oye Len— Rin llamo la atención de Len mientras se separaban

—¿Qué pasa Rin?— Pregunto Len.

—¿No te importa que sea incesto?— Pregunto esta vez la adolecente Kagamine

—No— Respondió con simpleza, ¿tanto que había soñado eso y lo iba a abandonar solo porque a alguien no le parecía bien? ¡Claro que no!

Rin solo soltó una pequeña Risa y volvió a besar a su hermano en los labios.

Así de simple paso.

Así de simple tenía que ser

Así de simple es el amor.

Fin.

Notas: Si ustedes no entendieron nada de la primera conversación de Len y Rin, pues, esa era la idea, un amor complicado, con celos y confesiones, para luego dar paso a una declaración simple.

Verán, pensando en el próximo capítulo de mi otro fic, se me ocurrió que todos los diálogos y situaciones que iban a ocurrir eran un poquito complicados.

Así que quise hacer algo un poco más simple, y salió esto.

Por cierto, la última escena está inspirada en el final del tercer capítulo del fic de kiseki—Tan, "I love my twin" que es en lo personal uno de los mejores fics, que existen en esta página.

Sin más que decir me despido.

BYE

P.D.: Lamento tardarme tanto en subir el próximo capitulo de "¿Cómo puede ser el amor algo malo?". Solo que el mangatron llego a mi ciudad y no pude hacer nada el fin de semana, espero para mañana poder subir el próximo capitulo.

P.D.2: Si no saben que es el mangatron, búsquenlo en Google.


End file.
